


A Soulmate Of Her Own

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Ginny help to assure Hermione that she will meet her soulmate in her own time and that she has nothing to be nervous about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soulmate Of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to kyriecolors for looking this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

A Soulmate Of Her Own

Hermione sipped at her wine, watching as Luna and Ginny argued over the existence of some mythical creature. Although Hermione didn’t fully understand Luna's desire to discover all these mythical things, she loved that Ginny was supportive of her partner. The two shared a bond that Hermione had yet to experience with any person. She had thought Ron was the one, but after a few sloppy kisses, she realised that there wasn’t any passion between them.

"Hermione," Luna began, smiling at her. "You've got that far away look in your eyes."

"Yeah, that look is only for Luna," Ginny said with a laugh. She took a sip of her own wine. "What's on your mind?"

"Just… seeing you both makes me wonder if I'll ever find my soulmate." Hermione blushed in embarrassment. 

"Of course you will," Luna said matter-of-factly. "You just haven’t met him in the right manner yet."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her heart fluttering.

"Are you doubting my abilities?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side and considering Hermione. "No, you're just nervous."

"Luna, must you always do that?" Ginny asked with a huff. "Just because you can read people, doesn’t mean you should."

"It's fine, Gin," Hermione said, her heart racing. "Luna's right… I am nervous. I've never experienced the sort of passion you two have. What if I make a fool of myself when I meet him? I mean… I'm so inexperienced!"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Ginny said, giving her friend a look. When Hermione's blush deepened, Ginny's eyes widened. "What? But, Hermione, you're nearly 22!"

"Yes, well, there hasn’t been anyone since Ron all those years ago, and we never did anything more than snog," Hermione said defensively. "I've just been so focused on finishing my Transfiguration degree so I can start at Hogwarts next month that I haven’t had time to find a boyfriend."

"Tell me, have you at least had an orgasm?" Ginny pressed. When Hermione didn’t reply, she groaned. "That's it, we need to remedy this right now!" She stood.

"What? How in Merlin's name do you suggest we do that?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "If you haven’t noticed, there's a shortage of willing boys in my life."

"You need to look for a man, not a boy," Luna commented dryly.

"Shhh," Ginny said, waving Luna off. "Come to bed with Luna and me."

"What?" Hermione asked, her mouth going dry at the thought.

"Oh, yes!" Luna said excitedly, standing up. "It's been ages since we've had a third." She looked at Hermione eagerly. "Come on, this will be good for you."

"I…" She trailed off, allowing Ginny to take her hand and lead her towards her and Luna's bedroom. She took a seat on the edge of the bed when they arrived, looking at them both apprehensively. 

"I… I don’t know what I'm doing," Hermione stuttered nervously. She felt her cheeks grow warm. "I've never been with a woman, never mind two."

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, relax," she said, placing her hand on Hermione's chest and pushing her backwards. "I've known you for years, you can trust me."

Hermione closed her eyes. "I… You're right," she said softly. Ginny was right. The two of them had been friends for years. There's no way Ginny would ever do anything to hurt her.

"I'm going to kiss you," Ginny said softly, straddling Hermione's hips. She leant down, pressing her lips against Hermione's.

Hermione let out a soft moan, opening her mouth to allow Ginny to kiss her fully. As Ginny kissed her, Hermione realised that it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. The kiss was soft and gentle, with a tenderness that she had never experienced with any man before.

Ginny pulled away, a small smile on her face. "Can we get you out of your clothes?"

"Yes," Hermione said quickly, not allowing herself to overthink the situation. 

"Just relax," Luna said, her hand slowly trailing up the calf of Hermione's leg. "I'm going to vanish our clothing."

"Okay," Hermione said, her heart pounding nervously in her chest. In the next instant, she was naked. The cool air caressed her body, and she realised with a start that Ginny was straddling her, naked as well. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Ginny's muscular body. "Wow," she whispered breathlessly.

Ginny laughed. "Quidditch keeps me in shape," she explained. "Like what you see?" she teased.

Hermione swallowed nervously. "Yes." She realised that Luna's hand was moving higher and higher up her leg. "I..."

"Relax," Ginny said once more. "I know you're not experienced, thanks to my brother." She moved off of Hermione and lay next to her. "Just relax, okay? I promise it'll feel good." She leant forward, kissing Hermione once more.

Luna carefully spread Hermione's legs apart, smiling happily when she complied. Settling herself between her legs, her small tongue darting out, licking Hermione's folds.

Hermione hissed at the touch of Luna's tongue, a small gasp escaping her lips as Ginny deepened their kiss. Ginny kissed her fervently, her hand reaching out and gently cupping Hermione's breast. Her thumb brushed against Hermione's nipple, teasing her.

Luna began to lap at her folds, swirling her tongue over Hermione's entrance and clit. She slipped her tongue inside Hermione's vagina, causing Hermione to squirm in pleasure.

"Oh, gods," Hermione whimpered as Ginny lightly pinched one of her nipples. "Oh, fuck," she murmured, unable to coherently speak.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, her voice low and husky.

Hermione turned to face her friend, her own cheeks warm with pleasure. "Yes?"

"Will you pleasure me?" Ginny asked.

"I… Yes," she agreed, nodding enthusiastically. "I'll probably be awful."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it real quick," Ginny said with a wink. "I'm going to straddle your face, all right?"

Hermione nodded her consent. She held her breath as Ginny positioned herself over Hermione's face, her most intimate parts revealed to her. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to steady her beating heart.

"Go on," Luna said softly, encouraging her. "Lick her clit. She likes that." After giving her that advice, she returned her attention to Hermione's clit.

Hermione tentatively darted out her tongue, swiping it along Ginny's folds. When Ginny let out a soft sigh, Hermione repeated the movement. Ginny had a slightly tangy taste, but Hermione found that it wasn’t too bad. She licked her a few more times, and every moan that Ginny made sent a rush through her. Hermione decided it was time she turned her attention to Ginny's clit. 

"Ohh," Ginny moaned, moving her hips to slightly bump against Hermione's face. "Are you certain you've never done this before?"

"Never," Hermione replied before resuming her lapping at Ginny's clit.

Luna continued to fuck Hermione with her tongue, her hands sliding along the brunette witch's body to rest at her breasts. She lightly pinched Hermione's nipples, lapping at her juices as she did so. 

"Fuck," Hermione cried out. "Luna… I'm going to come!" 

"Let go, Hermione," Luna whispered softly, rolling her nipples between her thumbs before she gently bit down on Hermione's clit.

Hermione gasped, bucking against Luna's face as she came. Her walls fluttered around Luna's tongue and her body hummed in pleasure. Ginny ground herself against Hermione's mouth, reminding her that she was still there. Still reeling from her orgasm, Hermione turned her attention fully to Ginny. She sucked at Ginny's clit, gripping her hips tightly. 

Ginny moaned Hermione's name as she came, her own chest heaving. "Luna!" she moaned as she finished her orgasm. She quickly pinned the blonde witch beneath her and slipped her fingers into Luna's wetness.

Hermione watched in awe as Ginny fingered Luna. Luna panted as she lightly played with her own nipples, Ginny pressing kisses to her neck. Within moments, Luna let out a cry as she came.

"Wow," Hermione whispered, unable to put into words what she had just experienced. "That was… amazing."

"Thank you for joining us," Luna said airily. "Like I had said, it's been awhile since we've had a third."

"Do you often have threesomes?" she asked incredulously, looking back and forth between the two.

"Every so often," Ginny happily replied. "It keeps things from getting boring."

Hermione took in the information quietly. The more she thought about it, the more fitting it seemed. Both Luna and Ginny had an air of adventure about them. It made sense that the two would experiment.

"Thank you both," she said as she got dressed. "I'll never forget this."

"And neither will we," Ginny promised. "I'm sure we won't see you until Christmas, so enjoy your first term as a professor." She hugged Hermione tightly.

"Hermione," Luna began. "Your soulmate is at Hogwarts."

"He is?" Hermione asked loudly. "What? Who is it!" she demanded to know. 

Luna held her hands up. "I can't reveal too much."

"Just enough to tease," Hermione said with a huff. "Very well, Luna, but you shouldn’t tease people so much if you're not going to reveal the whole vision."

"That would just take away all the fun," Luna countered. "Have a good start of term." She hugged Hermione before watching the brunette Disapparate.

"So, how much do you want to bet Hermione will send you a Howler when she realises Snape is her soulmate and you didn’t tell her?" Ginny began, chuckling as she wrapped her arms around her partner's waist.

"That would be cheating, since I know I'll be getting at least three Howlers… maybe four depending on their fourth date." Luna turned and smiled at Ginny. "How about I pour us each another glass of wine?"

"Sounds fine to me," Ginny agreed happily, pleased that Hermione would be finding true happiness soon. She followed Luna into the living room, also pleased she had such an incredible witch as her partner. "Happy endings all around," she whispered quietly as she accepted her filled glass from Luna. "As it should be."


End file.
